Marhinki
by Marhinki4eva
Summary: This is a story about Mari Takahashi and Matthew Sohiniki. They both have feeling for each other, but don't realize it till later in the story. I insist you read with emphasis, and give the characters vioces (Or their regular voices) Remember, this is only a story / fan fiction, so this is NOT real. Thanks for reading Chapter 1: The Real Stuff Begins :)
1. Chapter 2

**Sohinki's POV**

I arrived at the HQ and I saw _her_ standing there. Damn, did she look hot.

"Fucking. Woah."

"Surprised, or nah?"

I felt like I was gonna get a fucking boner.

"I-I.. Mari, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for..?"

"I'm just speechless.. You already know I absolutely _LOVE_ you. So I can't really say anything else."

"If your that speechless, come sit down with me."

 **Mari's POV**

I wanted him to say something else. Was I not being romantic enough? I know he said he loves me, but what if he didn't mean it? He also _firetruckin' KISSED me_. I have no words to express how tired, happy, and sleepy I am right now.

"Soo, how are you holding up?"

"I feel pretty good, thanks. H-how about you?"

"I'm good, thanks."

Ughhh! Why can't he just kiss me already?

I noticed that when we were almost done with our food, we were on the SAME fucking spaghetti string till.. till.. TILL..

*Muah!*

WE FUCKING KISSED! YES! I CAN DANCE RIGHT NOW!

"Oh. god! Mari, I am SO sorry!"

"No, nonononono, it's ok!"

"I bet it's too obvious NOW, that I like-like you..."

"Sohin.. I like you, too."

"But- I thought- I thought you said you weren't ready to move on.."

"No, no, I was.. I just wasn't ready for you. I wanted to get a good start on our relationship."

"Wait, we're dating already?

"I'm not too sure, yet..."

 **Sohinki's POV**

 _Score! Mari fucking KISSED ME! I am so fucking happy right now._

I couldn't help, but kiss her. On the lips.

"Woah, hold on there Matt."

"You said we're dating. There's no point in waiting anymore. I love you."

"I love you, too, Matt, but I didn't say we were dating."

I loved the way Mari's cool about all the things I'm doing, although she did say she wasn't sure about 'us' yet. Other girls.. they just.. I don't know. Mari's special to me. And I love her more than DOTA 2. I just can't believe she's my girlfriend now. _Already. Finally. And that douche bag better not come back saying, "Omg, Mari, I miss you, babe, will you come back to me?" I fucking hate Peter. He's the one who crushed my friendship with Mari. No fucking way is he EVER coming back._

"So, uh.. My house?" I needed to ask. Then I saw Josh come in.

"GASP! ARE YOU TWO DATING ALREADY?!" Then he does his stupid fan girl squeal like an idiot on the road about to get ran over.

"Actually, we're not sure. Butt out." I said in anger. That douche, scares Mari, laughs like a monkey and a walrus, and he makes fun of people fatter than him. Who the fuck does ANY of those things? A douche bag would. That's who.

"No need to be so damn negative, MATT!"

"Josh, leave Matt alone."

"Stay out of this, Mari"

"No, I will NOT stay out of this!" Then guess what? She slapped him SILLY!

"Oh, ha hah ahahahhahh!"

"Josh, food for me and Matt. Now. Lasercorn, you get Matt a new game for his PC. And make it fucking good. Ian, and Anthony, get me some organic juice!"

 **Mari's POV**

They soon left. Now, it was just me and Matt. _Matt... I fucking love you._

"So, umm.."

"Let's go to my house and-"

"Woah, there, Matt."

"What?"

"I WAS going to suggest playing some Just Dance."

"Or that, ok."

So we played Just Dance.. I would say I did pretty good. So did Matt.

We both did a duet together... But, I don't remember the song's name. I just wanted to dance with Matt. _My_ _best friend_ _boyfriend. I just don't really know if we're dating or not..._

"I'm tired, Mari.."

"Me.. Too, Matt."

Then he slept right there in my arms. Damn, did he look cute sleeping. As I left Matt on the floor, the gang walked in with what I requested them to get.

"Why the fuck did you take so long?"

"You can't expect fast food, to actually be fast." Lasercorn said. I was so tired, I could just fall asleep on there floor. At least I put Matt on a chair so he wouldn't break his neck trying to get comfortable whilst sleeping.

"Whatever, David."

"I SAID TO NEVER CALL ME DAVID!"

I can't believe that how tired I am, and after all the dancing with Matt, David STILL fucking treating me like a baby.

"Fuck off, Corn."

"Sounds like somebody's 'Grumpelstiltskin'."

"Whatever, Ian."

 **Lasercorn's POV**

I was glad to be out of that fast food area. I was, not only, tired, hungry, and had the urge to punch Peter in the dick, I just realllllly needed a god damn nap.

A few hours later, I found THIS picture under Sohinki's desk... (Sorry if you don't see it)

Google : marhinki, and you will see Sohinki holding flowers behind his back with Mari.

What and why the fuck was this doing here? I never fucking knew he can DRAW. You know what? I'm going to take a 6 hour nap, and forget I even saw this...

Fucking Matt and his so called 'girlfriend'. And I'm pretty sure they aren't dating!

 **And that's it for my 2nd chapter for this fan fic! I hope you people really like my fanfic so far. I like cakes! Bye**


	2. Chapter 1

**Mari's POV**

I walked into the Smosh Games HQ, clueless on what to do.

Matt (Sohinki) walked in a few minutes after I pondered on what to do.

He gave me this beautiful smile that lit up my day. I was obsessed with the way he made me feel.

But, Peter was in my life, too. There wasn't anything I could do, unless I broke up with him. But, when I look into Peter's eyes, I don't see anything. I don't see any love in his eyes. But when I look at Matt, he means the WORLD to me. He gives me everything I need. Without him in my life, I'd be without any love in my life.

 **Matt Sohinki's POV**

I gave Mari a smile when I walked in, but she just stared... I WANTED to know why, but I didn't wanna ask if she was gonna bring up Peter. So, I just walked into the gaming room, turned on my computer, and played Dota 2.

Mari soon walked into the room, crying. "What happened, Mari," I asked. "P-Peter.., he-he.." She said sobbing. "Mari, you can tell me anything, just know I'll always be there for you." "Peter.. he.. text-dumped me.." All of Sohinki's respect for Peter went down the drain, without any thought of thinking about the times they shared.

"Well, Mari.."

"What?" *sniffs*

"Don't listen, or even TALK to that douche bag, I want you to live happy, I want you to BE happy, and not crying up rivers that will fill up an entire building."

"But..-"

"Mari." Mari was the only thing I could think of. Yeah, I felt BAD for her, but I also wanted her to be my girlfriend.

 **Mari's POV**

Matt made me feel _great._ The way he comforts me, makes me feel alive.. Although Peter did mean a lot to me, there was no reason _whatsoever,_ for him to break up with me.

"M-Matt," I said, still having tears roll down my cheeks.

"Yeah, Mari," Matt said as Anthony, Ian, and David 'Lasercorn' Moss, walk in.

"Joshua and Wes called in sick," Ian said.

"What a bummer," Matt said sarcastically. I laughed at his joke. Once again, I was _OBSESSED_ , with the way he made me feel.

"I. Love. You." I mummer under my breath.

"What?" Matt noticed as I said said that. _Ugh! Why did I do that? Now it'll be too obvious that I like-like him!_

"U-umm, nothing.."

"Ok..?"

"Ey, Mari!" Anthony said pretty loud. He then kissed my forehead. For no reason. Whatsoever. _Does he like me? I ain't interested in you, boi._

"Why did you do that?" I asked nervously.

 **Anthony Padilla's POV**

Mari asked me why I kissed her on the forehead.

"Kalel told me that if you kiss people on the forehead, they'll feel more loved. At least, I think that's what she said."

"O-oh.." Honestly, I thought she was really confused. Kalel _is_ confusing when you think about it, but I loved her either way.

"Why is your face red, Mari?" I had to ask. I didn't want anyone to cry, especially Mari. Maybe she wants a raise.

"She got a text from Peter," said Matt.

"What did it say? She want a raise, by the way?"

"No, she doesn't want a raise, although she'd like that, but Peter text-dumped her.."

 **Ian Hecox's POV**

"That douche text-dumped her?!" What a fucking douche-bag! Everyone knows NOT to mess with Mari. I learned that the hard way...

"Yup.. Tsk.." Mari looked really sad. I wanted to help her out, but I'm not that good at Match Maker. I bet Anthony and Lasercorn are.

I grab Anthony and Lasercorn out of the room. "Dudes, we gotta help Mari." She needed to be comforted. ASAP.

"Well, I know for a _FACT_ , Matt is in _love_ with her." Lasercorn said as he made an evil grin.

"That little douche-y bitch will PAY for what he did to Mari." I like Anthony's idea, Lasercorn was gonna work with Joshua with the _love making!_ Well, not love making, but you get what I'm saying.

 **Lasercorn's POV**

I couldn't wait to make Matt and Mari a fucking couple already. Joshua just needed to wake up at 5:30 in the morning and get to Smosh Games HQ as fast as possible.

Why you ask? Well, we're gonna prepare a romantic candle-light dinner for two, _if ya know what I mean,_ Wink wink.

So, Josh finally got here at SG HQ. We put down a red carpet, a really nice purple table, two red chairs, spaghetti in ONE plate (Like that one Disney movie where the dogs kiss because they both had the same spaghetti string in their mouths? Yeah, baby, that's what I'm going for).

 **Mari's POV**

Me and Matt walked into SG HQ talking about GTS on how we get along. I was surprised at what and _who_ was in front of us.

"Ummm.. What the fuck did you two do? It looks like a church in here!" I ran out of the room onto the side walk as fast as I could.

"Mari! Wait up!" The love of my life was coming to get me? Or walk back home with me? _If Lasercorn and What's-his-face wants me to confess to Matt, there is_ _no fucking way_ _I am doing that._

"Mari, what happened back there?"

"I just...-"

"I get it."

 _Wait what? Does he know I like him?_

"You were probably afraid one of them weirdos were gonna ask you out. If I were you, I'd do the same thing."

 _Phew!_

"Uh, yeah, that's why I ran, no other reason, just that one! Haha!" I was so fucking god damn nervous.

 **Sohinki's POV**

At some point we went to my house. I made some popcorn, sandwiches, and strawberry ice cream.

"Let's watch... A romantic movie?"

"Sure, Mari" Honestly, I'd do anything for Mari. I like her. I _love_ her.

"We'll watch this one, it's about two people who work at the same place and fell in love when they first met."

"Sounds like us. Minus the, uh, love thing.." That sounds like exactly like us! I just don't know if she likes me back...

"Wow this movie's great!" Mari said. Oh, Mari.. I wish you were mine the first day..

"Yeah, it was.."

"Why do you sound so sad? That's not like you, Matt.."

It drives me crazy that I'm hanging out with her and she hasn't said a word about 'us' or if she likes me! So at this point, I couldn't help it. I. Kissed. Mari. For. The. First. Time. EVER. There's so many voices in my head saying I shouldn't have done that, but, Mari. Mari is the woman of my dreams.

 **Mari's POV**

Matt. Matt. He fucking kissed me. _I loved that fucking kiss. I want it to last for. ever._

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I liked it- I mean it was great-" _Ugh! Mari, why do you do this to yourself?_

"It drives me crazy, Mari. Ever since I met you, you were the first person that talked to me. I fell in love with you."

"Sohinki.. I've felt the same way, but I'm not ready for you ye-"

"It's ok... If you don't want me, that's fine.." I can't believe Matt liked me too! All I need to do is use that thing Lasercorn and Josh made at the HQ and make that place as our first date! But I'll need to ask Kalel for advice on what to wear. I heard Matt likes this cute Winter/Summer dress. He says 'It's sexy' so I'll get that dress unless Kalel says I should get something else

**Messages**

 **Me: Hey Kalel**

 **Kalel: 'Sup Mari!**

 **Kalel: What do you need?**

 **Me: Well, first off, Matt Sohinki.. He likes me, too. I need to know if you can help me dress up for a date.**

 **Kalel: Welp, I am too busy trying to kill Ian :P**

 **Me: WHAT?**

 **Kalel: LOL jk, I'll be there in 13 minutes.**

 **Me: Ok see you!**

 **Kalel's POV**

I was DYING to buy this sexy dress for Mari. But she said she wanted a different one because that's one Matt liked.

"So this one, Mari?"

"Yeah, he said it was 'sexy'. So I'm choosing this one."

"Ok, I'll pay for it."

"Thanks, Kalel."

"No prob."

"He is going to LOVE this!"

"I'll see you later, Mari! I just got a text from Anthony."

"What did he say?"

***Messages***

 **Anthony: Hey babe**

 **Kalel: Hey baby**

 **Anthony: Let's 'Game bang' ;)**

 **Kalel: You sure 'bout that?**

 **Anthony: Of course I am babe 3**

 **Kalel: I'll be there in 16 minutes, I'm at the mall with Mari**

 **Anthony: K can't wait ;) (;**

"Anthony's so fucking gross."

"I know, but when you get to know him, he's pretty sweet. He's probably drunk right now.. But whatever"

"K, Kalel, see you!"

"Bye Mari!"

 **Sohinki's POV**

I arrived at the HQ and I saw the fucking beautiful and sexy as fuck, Mari Takahashi.

"Fucking. Woah."

"Surprised, or nah? Don't sweat it."

"I am surprised."

"Let's eat then, shall we?"

"Agreed, m'lady."

So we ate.. and ate.. and ate.. till...

 **And that will be it for this chapter, sorry I left you on SUCH a cliff hanger. But I will make more chapters soon. 1 chapter each day. #MARHINKI4EVA 3** Mk Bye 


	3. Chapter 3

**Mari's POV**

I walked into the Smosh Games HQ, clueless on what to do.

Matt (Sohinki) walked in a few minutes after I pondered on what to do.

He gave me this beautiful smile that lit up my day. I was obsessed with the way he made me feel.

But, Peter was in my life, too. There wasn't anything I could do, unless I broke up with him. But, when I look into Peter's eyes, I don't see anything. I don't see any love in his eyes. But when I look at Matt, he means the WORLD to me. He gives me everything I need. Without him in my life, I'd be without any love in my life.

 **Matt Sohinki's POV**

I gave Mari a smile when I walked in, but she just stared... I WANTED to know why, but I didn't wanna ask if she was gonna bring up Peter. So, I just walked into the gaming room, turned on my computer, and played Dota 2.

Mari soon walked into the room, crying. "What happened, Mari," I asked. "P-Peter.., he-he.." She said sobbing. "Mari, you can tell me anything, just know I'll always be there for you." "Peter.. he.. text-dumped me.." All of my respect for Peter went down the drain, without any thought of thinking about the times we shared.

"Well, Mari.."

"What?" *sniffs*

"Don't listen, or even TALK to that douche bag, I want you to live happy, I want you to BE happy, and not crying up rivers that will fill up an entire building."

"But..-"

"Mari." Mari was the only thing I could think of. Yeah, I felt BAD for her, but I also wanted her to be my girlfriend.

 **Mari's POV**

Matt made me feel _great._ The way he comforts me, makes me feel alive.. Although Peter did mean a lot to me, there was no reason _whatsoever,_ for him to break up with me.

"M-Matt," I said, still having tears roll down my cheeks.

"Yeah, Mari," Matt said as Anthony, Ian, and David 'Lasercorn' Moss, walk in.

"Joshua and Wes called in sick," Ian said.

"What a bummer," Matt said sarcastically. I laughed at his joke. Once again, I was _OBSESSED_ , with the way he made me feel.

"I. Love. You." I mummer under my breath.

"What?" Matt noticed as I said said that. _Ugh! Why did I do that? Now it'll be too obvious that I like-like him!_

"U-umm, nothing.."

"Ok..?"

"Ey, Mari!" Anthony said pretty loud. He then kissed my forehead. For no reason. Whatsoever. _Does he like me? I ain't interested in you, boi._

"Why did you do that?" I asked nervously.

 **Anthony Padilla's POV**

Mari asked me why I kissed her on the forehead.

"Kalel told me that if you kiss people on the forehead, they'll feel more loved. At least, I think that's what she said."

"O-oh.." Honestly, I thought she was really confused. Kalel _is_ confusing when you think about it, but I loved her either way.

"Why is your face red, Mari?" I had to ask. I didn't want anyone to cry, especially Mari. Maybe she wants a raise.

"She got a text from Peter," said Matt.

"What did it say? She want a raise, by the way?"

"No, she doesn't want a raise, although she'd like that, but Peter text-dumped her.."

 **Ian Hecox's POV**

"That douche text-dumped her?!" What a fucking douche-bag! Everyone knows NOT to mess with Mari. I learned that the hard way...

"Yup.. Tsk.." Mari looked really sad. I wanted to help her out, but I'm not that good at Match Maker. I bet Anthony and Lasercorn are.

I grab Anthony and Lasercorn out of the room. "Dudes, we gotta help Mari." She needed to be comforted. ASAP.

"Well, I know for a _FACT_ , Matt is in _love_ with her." Lasercorn said as he made an evil grin.

"That little douche-y bitch will PAY for what he did to Mari." I like Anthony's idea, Lasercorn was gonna work with Joshua with the _love making!_ Well, not love making, but you get what I'm saying.

 **Lasercorn's POV**

I couldn't wait to make Matt and Mari a fucking couple already. Joshua just needed to wake up at 5:30 in the morning and get to Smosh Games HQ as fast as possible.

Why you ask? Well, we're gonna prepare a romantic candle-light dinner for two, _if ya know what I mean,_ Wink wink.

So, Josh finally got here at SG HQ. We put down a red carpet, a really nice purple table, two red chairs, spaghetti in ONE plate (Like that one Disney movie where the dogs kiss because they both had the same spaghetti string in their mouths? Yeah, baby, that's what I'm going for).

 **Mari's POV**

Me and Matt walked into SG HQ talking about GTS on how we get along. I was surprised at what and _who_ was in front of us.

"Ummm.. What the fuck did you two do? It looks like a church in here!" I ran out of the room onto the side walk as fast as I could.

"Mari! Wait up!" The love of my life was coming to get me? Or walk back home with me? _If Lasercorn and What's-his-face wants me to confess to Matt, there is_ _no fucking way_ _I am doing that._

"Mari, what happened back there?"

"I just...-"

"I get it."

 _Wait what? Does he know I like him?_

"You were probably afraid one of them weirdos were gonna ask you out. If I were you, I'd do the same thing."

 _Phew!_

"Uh, yeah, that's why I ran, no other reason, just that one! Haha!" I was so fucking god damn nervous.

 **Sohinki's POV**

At some point we went to my house. I made some popcorn, sandwiches, and strawberry ice cream.

"Let's watch... A romantic movie?"

"Sure, Mari" Honestly, I'd do anything for Mari. I like her. I _love_ her.

"We'll watch this one, it's about two people who work at the same place and fell in love when they first met."

"Sounds like us. Minus the, uh, love thing.." That sounds like exactly like us! I just don't know if she likes me back...

"Wow this movie's great!" Mari said. Oh, Mari.. I wish you were mine the first day..

"Yeah, it was.."

"Why do you sound so sad? That's not like you, Matt.."

It drives me crazy that I'm hanging out with her and she hasn't said a word about 'us' or if she likes me! So at this point, I couldn't help it. I. Kissed. Mari. For. The. First. Time. EVER. There's so many voices in my head saying I shouldn't have done that, but, Mari. Mari is the woman of my dreams.

 **Mari's POV**

Matt. Matt. He fucking kissed me. _I loved that fucking kiss. I want it to last for. ever._

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I liked it- I mean it was great-" _Ugh! Mari, why do you do this to yourself?!_

"It drives me crazy, Mari. Ever since I met you, you were the first person that talked to me. I fell in love with you."

"Sohinki.. I've felt the same way, but I'm not ready for you ye-"

"It's ok... If you don't want me, that's fine.." I can't believe Matt liked me too! All I need to do is use that thing Lasercorn and Josh made at the HQ and make that place as our first date! But I'll need to ask Kalel for advice on what to wear. I heard Matt likes this cute Winter/Summer dress. He says 'It's sexy' so I'll get that dress unless Kalel says I should get something else.

**Messages**

 **Me: Hey Kalel**

 **Kalel: 'Sup Mari!**

 **Kalel: What do you need?**

 **Me: Well, first off, Matt Sohinki.. He likes me, too. I need to know if you can help me dress up for a date.**

 **Kalel: Welp, I am too busy trying to kill Ian :P**

 **Me: WHAT?**

 **Kalel: LOL jk, I'll be there in 13 minutes.**

 **Me: Ok see you!**

 **Kalel's POV**

I was DYING to buy this sexy dress for Mari. But she said she wanted a different one because that's one Matt liked.

"So this one, Mari?"

"Yeah, he said it was 'sexy'. So I'm choosing this one."

"Ok, I'll pay for it."

"Thanks, Kalel."

"No prob."

"He is going to LOVE this!"

"I'll see you later, Mari! I just got a text from Anthony."

"What did he say?"

***Messages***

 **Anthony: Hey babe**

 **Kalel: Hey baby**

 **Anthony: Let's 'Game bang' ;)**

 **Kalel: You sure 'bout that?**

 **Anthony: Of course I am babe 3**

 **Kalel: I'll be there in 16 minutes, I'm at the mall with Mari**

 **Anthony: K can't wait ;) (;**

"Anthony's so fucking gross."

"I know, but when you get to know him, he's pretty sweet. He's probably drunk right now.. But whatever"

"K, Kalel, see you!"

"Bye Mari!"

 **Sohinki's POV**

I arrived at the HQ and I saw the fucking beautiful and sexy as fuck, Mari Takahashi.

"Fucking. Woah."

"Surprised, or nah? Don't sweat it."

"I am surprised."

"Let's eat then, shall we?"

"Agreed, m'lady."

So we ate.. and ate.. and ate.. till...

 **And that will be it for this chapter, sorry I left you on SUCH a cliff hanger. But I will make more chapters soon. 1 chapter each day. #MARHINKI4EVA 3** Mk Bye 


End file.
